When manufacturing thin film transistors (TFT) of pixel areas of an array substrate, a profile of a part of photoresist corresponding to a photoresist partially removing area obtained after exposure and development with a conventional halftone or gray tone mask is quite different from a designed profile, for example, actual dimensions of the obtained profile are quite different from designed dimensions, which has an adverse effect on the quality of TFTs of pixel areas of the array substrate.